Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother - Week 5
600px|link= DZIEŃ 16 Dzisiejszego dnia odbędą się nominacje Twarzą w Twarz. Mieszkańcy będą musieli w swoim gronie podać imiona dwóch nominowanych graczy oraz uzasadnić swój wybór. Aby być nominowanym w tym tygodniu potrzeba dwóch nominacji. Jako pierwsza nominuje Kyri-Ann. 100px|link= Kyri-Ann: Jako pierwszego nominuję Ryana. Twoja gra cały czas stawia Cię na krawędzi. Jesteś waleczny, nie poddajesz się, ale ewidentnie... nie byłeś ostrożny. Być może Twoje miejsce po prostu jest w grupie nominowanych, tak też widocznie "coś" o tym świadczy. Ale życzę powodzenia. 100px|link= Kyri-Ann: Jako drugą nominuję Hannah. Nie dogadujemy się, czuję i widzę to, że lubisz szepnąć o mnie coś za plecami do naszych kolegów i koleżanek. Na dodatek jesteś strasznie dzika i być może to kolejny objaw Twojej choroby psychicznej, którą z radością bym wyleczyła jakimś magicznym proszkiem radości. Powodzenia. Jako kolejna nominuje Atria. 100px|link= Atria: Jesteś zbyt żądna władzy, a ja nienawidzę jak ktoś próbuje przejąć nade mną kontrolę. 100px|link= Atria: Chciałam żebyś została w tym domu, teraz żałuję tej decyzji. Twoje wygórowane mniemanie o sobie sprawia, że nie chcę mieć z Tobą nic wspólnego. Następna jest Kelsey. 100px|link= Kelsey: Jak nie mogę sprawić, że rezygnujesz to chociaż chcę cię zanominować. 100px|link= Kelsey: Już trochę byłeś na tym bloku, więc kolejny raz ci nie zaszkodzi. Nadszedł czas na nominacje Hannah. 100px|link= Hannah: To ty nie wyjdziesz stąd żywa. 100px|link= Hannah: Odpłacam się za to, że mnie nominowałaś. Jako kolejny nominuje Jeff. 100px|link= Jeff: Ponieważ nie podoba mi się to jak traktujesz innych. W dodatku mogłabyś wreszcie zrobić coś z włosami. 100px|link= Jeff: Ponieważ nie podoba mi się twoje imię. Co to w ogóle oznacza? Myślałem na początku, że Toya to nazwa telewizji kablowej. Byłem zdezorientowany przez kilka tygodni. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy w życiu nie będę musiał przez coś takiego przechodzić. Gurl, bye. Kolejna jest LaToya. 100px|link= LaToya: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Sandra, ponieważ jesteś silną zawodniczką i czuję, że jesteś gotowa dać z siebie wszystko, żeby wygrać, a to robi z ciebie dużą konkurencję. 100px|link= LaToya: Jako drugą nominuję Kelsey, bo mam wrażenie że chciałabyś tutaj wszystkich zdominować, ale to nie będzie tak łatwe jak ci się może wydawać. A zwłaszcza nie ze mną. Następne są nominacje Matthew. 100px|link= Matthew: Bo jesteś podstępną suką. 100px|link= Matthew: Kto mieczem wojuje ten od miecza ginie. Czas na nominacje Rorry'ego. 100px|link= 100px|link= Rorry: Nominuję was, bo czasami naprawdę mnie przerażacie! Następna w kolejce jest Sandra. 100px|link= Sandra: Nikt nie może bezkarnie mnie nominować. 100px|link= Sandra: Jakoś nie mam do ciebie zaufania. Jako kolejna nominuje Dorothy. 100px|link= Dorothy: Matthew. Ostatnio mnie nominowałeś, a karma jest suką. Poza tym, wygrałeś Survivora. Nie jestem głupia i nie dam ci wygrać po raz kolejny. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie dziewczyny zgrają się razem i na ciebie zagłosują. Odpadło już czterech facetów, pokazałyśmy, że jesteśmy silne i potrafimy żyć w zgodzie. 100px|link= Dorothy: Księżniczka Sandra. Przyszłaś sobie do gry dnia siódmego podczas gdy my męczymy się tu od samego początku. Nadszedł czas na nominacje Ryana. 100px|link= Ryan: Nic do ciebie nie miałem, no ale. 100px|link= Ryan: Może tym razem się uda. Kolejne nominacje należą do Alexandry. 100px|link= Alexandra: Nie byłaś jeszcze nominowana, więc pora się po stresować przed eksmisją. Na dodatek wyluzuj trochę z botoksem. 100px|link= Alexandra: Nie wiem, dlaczego tutaj jesteś. To nie jest Fanon Shore, a Big Brother. Pomyliłeś programy. Jako ostatnia nominuje Morgan. 100px|link= Morgan: Bo wyglądasz jak troll, a ja nie lubię trolli. 100px|link= Morgan: To, że irytowałeś mnie od pierwszego dnia swoimi żałosnymi, nieudanymi próbami uwodzenia zawodników to pikuś. Po tym jak zobaczyłam cię onanizującego się do własnego odbicia w lustrze... mam do ciebie jedną, gorącą prośbę - zabij się, zanim ja zabiję ciebie, bo nie chcę się ubrudzić twoją krwią, jeszcze złapałabym jakiegoś syfa. Oznacza to, że w tym tygodniu nominowani są... 100px|link= RYAN 100px|link= ATRIA 100px|link= MORGAN 100px|link= RORRY oraz 100px|link= SANDRA Kto zostanie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was ma 20 głosów podczas tej eksmisji. Musicie rozłożyć ich całość na wszystkich nominowanych. Dodatkowo nie możecie dać żadnemu mieszkańcowi więcej niż 10 punktów. Aby poprawnie zagłosować podajecie numer mieszkańca, a następnie przydzieloną mu liczbę głosów. Niepoprawnie oddane głosy nie będą liczone. Osoby, których postać jest nominowana nie głosują na swoją postać i rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi. Pamiętajcie, że odpadną dwie osoby z najmniejszą liczbą głosów. 600px|link= LIVE EVICTION, DZIEŃ 18 W tym tygodniu mieszkańcy nominowali twarzą w twarz, lecz która para nominowanych opuści dom z twarzą? Plus - niespodziewany gość wstrząśnie domem Wielkiego Brata. Czas na Celebrity Big Brother - Wyniki. 100px|link= MORGAN 100px|link= RYAN 100px|link= SANDRA 100px|link= RORRY 100px|link= ATRIA Publiczność przemówiła, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na osobę, którą chcą uratować. Mogę teraz podać imię osoby z najmniejszą liczbą głosów, a zatem piątego wyeliminowanego z domu Wielkiego Brata. Jest to... 100px|link= SANDRA Sandra, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata, pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Mogę też podać imiona dwóch mieszkańców z największą liczbą głosów. W losowej kolejności są to... 100px|link= RORRY oraz 100px|link= RYAN Gratulacje, jesteście bezpieczni i żadne z was nie opuści dzisiaj domu Wielkiego Brata. Co oznacza, że... 100px|link= ATRIA 100px|link= MORGAN Jedna z was opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Powodzenia. 100px|link= ATRIA 100px|link= MORGAN Publiczność przemówiła, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na osobę, którą chcą uratować. Mogę podać imię osoby z najmniejszą liczbą głosów, a zatem szóstą wyeliminowaną z domu Wielkiego Brata. Jest to... 100px|link= ATRIA Atria, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Po opuszczeniu domu przez Atrię prowadzący ogłasza, że nadszedł czas na kolejny twist, który wprowadzi do domu Wielkiego Brata ostatniego, zapomnianego w czasie mieszkańca, jakim jest... 200px|link= Po wejściu Kennediego do domu prowadzący ogłasza, że Kennedi nie będzie mógł odpaść w tym tygodniu, a dodatkowo wskaże dwie osoby, które będą bezpieczne. Ponadto w nadchodzącym tygodniu mieszkańcy poczują się jakby byli częścią kasyna, w którym stawką będzie ich być albo nie być w domu Wielkiego Brata. GŁOSOWANIE: a) Właściciel Kennediego - wskaż dwie osoby, które mają otrzymać immunitet. Strona edycji Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach